


【卜洋】你是暴雨

by Foucusonyourlove



Category: Celebrities & Real People - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foucusonyourlove/pseuds/Foucusonyourlove





	【卜洋】你是暴雨

李洋第一次见卜凡是在一个暴雨天。

一米九的大高个儿只穿着一身裤衩背心，淋得精透，站在李洋宿舍屋檐底下，揪起上衣下摆来拧水。篮球短裤那种廉价料子湿了就紧紧贴着他的臀大肌，透出内裤的凸起的边缘来。看得李洋不自觉地吞咽了一下。

他拧干了背心儿又撩起来擦脸，扭头看见李洋。明明一个寸头断眉的凶相，一笑又幼又甜，那是他第一次见李洋，他说，“哥哥，能借条毛巾吗？”

这一借不得了。李洋一辈子长这么大没伺候过别人，前后给他打热水擦身，烧姜汤，翻箱倒柜找板蓝根冲剂。

卜凡也不避讳他，大大方方脱了就在宿舍当中擦洗。李洋心里隔应，连叫什么都不知道就领回来这么个落汤鸡，俩人打照面不超过十分钟，这下子几把都看过了。李洋不自然地扭头去避，浑身上下不自在。

暴雨不见停，窗户外头电闪雷鸣。李洋不得不留他一宿。

卜凡睡觉很规矩，废话没有，侧身抱臂，合上眼就睡。李洋体温偏低，也习惯了一个人睡，被卜凡热乎乎的体温烘烤得发燥，心里一团火刺刺痒痒地燎个不休。

卜凡睡颜不太防备，眉头舒展，他的嘴唇出离性感，唇峰凌厉，嘴角却自带点着小钩儿，是个笑唇，也是勾魂。李洋翻了个身，额头紧贴着冰凉的墙壁。北服万人迷你洋哥，沦落到为个直的血脉贲张，靠手解决，真他妈屈辱极了。

第二天卜凡的衣服还不干，他从头到脚穿着李洋的行头出门。再三保证，“哥哥，我给你洗干净了还回来。”

李洋其实倒没比卜凡矮多少，四五公分，洒洒水，但体格差得远，李洋的T恤穿在卜凡身上勒得过紧，效果滑稽又色情。布料局促到收腰，T恤袖口被肌肉撑满。真他妈gay里gay气的。卜凡浑然不觉，大摇大摆出去了。

 

李洋的朋友来宿舍取图纸，看见阳台上晾着的明显不属于精致李洋的大号老头衫和篮球服，还有码数惊人的四角裤，揶揄地对李洋挤眉弄眼，“哟，艳福不浅？”李洋出口成脏，滚nmb。这我弟。

朋友不依不饶，“帅吗？那你给我介绍介绍？”

李洋反手给他一巴掌，“做你的春秋大梦。直的。”

 

卜凡从此很黏李洋。这是他在大学校园里遇见的第一个对他好的学长，就像刚破壳的小鸡认为睁眼看见的第一个人就是妈妈，卜凡对李洋抱有天然的信任和依赖。

李洋也说不上是烦恼还是快乐。但凡子的确是个好朋友，大度，幽默，又真诚，每个见过他的人都不能不喜欢他。李洋跟他打游戏，门禁以后翻墙出去撸串，通宵赶作业，很快发展成无话不说的好兄弟。

 

北服一年也就录五六个山东的，礼仪之邦，有传统，学长们传下来的老乡群，时装周后，哥哥们都得带弟弟吃一顿。窗外电闪雷鸣，屋里喝得热火朝天。

李洋大三了，是买单的大头儿之一。但也只是买单。到了大三，对迎新和社交的热情骤减，大多数人这时候工作已经有了着落，或者谋划着考研、出国。半条腿已经迈出校园了。

饭桌上净是大二的在吹牛逼。一共三桌，李振洋估摸着喝得差不多了，掐着点儿去付钱。付完就准备撤了。

卜凡环顾四周，也偷偷站起来撤了，在楼梯口拽住李洋，能不能蹭个伞？我没带。

李洋打量他一眼，把小折叠伞撑开，“我是没意见。就是这小逼伞不一定遮得住咱俩。”

卜凡说，“我可以背着你。”

 

李洋穿着一夹脚拖，趴在卜凡背上，撑着伞。这状况就很不常规。雨很大，李洋很矜持地扶着卜凡的肩膀支起身体来问他：“沉不沉？”

“还行吧，你是服表最瘦的了吧？一个你，一个蒙龙。”

李洋不说话了，手指紧紧攀着卜凡。他的确高，一米九往上吧。这三桌就他滴酒未沾，身上没有酒气，脊背宽阔，热乎乎的，让李洋头脑发晕。一个没留神，拖鞋没夹住，从脚上滑脱了，顺着哗哗流走的大雨极速漂远。

“哎！！！！”卜凡下意识想去捞，鞋漂得比他追得快。他扶着李洋屁股掂了一下，“你搂住了昂。”

李洋环抱住他的脖子，“别别别小凡别追了，马路危险。”

卜凡傻傻地看着拖鞋像只小船一样晃晃荡荡消失在雨幕里。李洋把脚丫子一甩，把另一只鞋也丢在雨里。

“你干啥呢？”

“不是一对儿了，我还要它干嘛。”

卜凡嘀嘀咕咕：乱扔垃圾，没有素质……李洋使劲儿擂他一拳，“说什么呢？大点儿声！”

卜凡痛得直缩脖子，“我给你一屁股扔地下你信不信？”

李洋两腿夹紧了卜凡的腰，“你敢？！”

反正这一顿折腾，回去俩人都是湿的，收拾完了，照样是挤在同一张铺上睡觉。李洋教他念，窗外的暴雨淋不湿屋内的你。我是暴雨，你还是你。

卜凡皱眉头，什么，什么东西。

李洋说，你非得这么煞风景吗？

卜凡说，我觉得不吉利。我是我，你是你，没有暴雨。

李洋叹口气，转过身去对着墙，你不懂。

卜凡枕着胳膊，看着李洋毛绒绒的后脑勺，明天吃冒菜吗，哥哥。

李洋不理他，是睡了。

 

李洋不知道他是真不懂，还是装不懂。

 

卜凡始终不太开窍，李洋也旁敲侧击问他喜欢什么样的姑娘，他说，我不喜欢姑娘，还不如电脑。 李洋夸张地扶着额头往后仰倒，妈呀，小凡弟弟，你这完蛋了。你这活该打一辈子光棍儿。

 

后来李洋毕业先签了个公司，小公司，老板连带员工一只手都能数得过来。卜凡一听就觉得不靠谱，“你去，你去娱乐公司啊？混娱乐圈去？不当模特儿啦？”

李洋自顾自收拾行李，没搭理他。

“这不行啊，我哥要签也是签大公司。我去你给你把把关吧？”

李洋柔软又甜蜜地瞧他一眼，又赶紧把目光收到刘海儿后头。他拿卜凡最没办法的就是这一点。明明自己还是个小孩儿呢，总要揽他揽不了的瓷器活儿，觉得有责任有义务保护他洋哥。这种天真的示好和不自量力可爱得李洋肝儿颤。

李洋其实合同都签了，但还是假模假样地借“把关”带着卜凡去公司逛了一圈。他挨个儿介绍，老板不在，剩下小鱼，博文儿，小爽姐姐，保洁李阿姨，唯一的同事老岳。

岳明辉扎着个小揪揪，腼腆地笑了一下，浅浅地握了一下卜凡的手。

 

阴差阳错地，卜凡也签了这个公司。每个人都爱凡子，他和谁都混得很熟，在老板面前都能贫两句。

卜凡每周有三天在公司，四天照常上学。

他开始叫李洋『洋洋』。

李洋很烦躁。李洋知道他是跟谁学的。

 

李洋从宿舍彻底搬走的那天，卜凡来给他帮忙，把东西都收好打包。俩人还是并肩躺在床上。卜凡光着膀子，肉体的热度隔着一层布料传过来，把李洋烫伤。李洋从头到脚浑身都是这样的伤疤，他被卜凡的指腹、掌心、体温甚至呼吸烫到皮肤红肿、破溃，烫到在深夜里攥着被角咬着嘴唇呻吟。最后结成粗糙又狰狞的瘢痕。

 

卜凡叹了一口气，洋洋，我好像明白什么是暴雨了。

你看，他真的过分，居然还要再抠破别人结痂的疤瘌。

李洋咬着牙骂他。

 

操你妈，卜凡。别叫我洋洋。

 

FIN.


End file.
